drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dracanian Anniversary Festival (2018)
9th - 27th of August 2018 Intro *Kill worthy opponents to collect Phestos' Egg Opener. *Open the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs hidden in dungeons using the Phestos' Egg Opener to collect Crystals of Truth & Anniversary Arena Chips. *Travel to Dracanian Anniversary Arena using the Anniversary Arena Chip and fight the monsters in there to earn Crystals of Truth *Trade Crystals of Truth for Phestos' Pinata Truncheon and other goodies to Phestos in Kingshill. *Use the Phestos' Pinata Truncheon on the Pinatas next to various vendors in Kingshill to receive random gifts. *Fill up the challenge progress bar and get the Golden Pinata Truncheon by defeating Dark Dwarves inside dungeons. *Open up the Golden Pinata (or more of them) Phestos' Goodies | | | | | |} Mysterious Anniversary Egg Open up Mysterious Anniversary Eggs and get loot and event progress. Collect Phestos' Egg Opener from worthy monsters (you can also buy them in the shop). You will need 5x Phestos' Egg Opener in order to open up each egg. The drop from the eggs is random. Loot list: * Crystals of Truth * Anniversary Arena Chip * Phestos’ Candied Apple * Phestos’ Sugared Almonds * Phestos’s Cotton Candy * Festive Essence of Destruction * Festive Essence of War * Festive Essence of Combat * Green Firework Battery (consumable) * Blue Firework Battery (consumable) * Purple Firework Battery (consumable) * Pink Firework Battery (consumable) * Yellow Firework Battery (consumable) * Red Firework Battery (consumable) * Dracanian Firework (consumable) * Festive Firecracker (consumable) * Simple Gem Bag * Flawed Gem Bag Dracanian Anniversary Arena Available in 7 difficulties (Normal to Infernal III). Note: The drops of CoTs, Egg Openers and Pinata Truncheons are the same in all difficulties. Right click on a Anniversary Arena Chip to be transported into the Dracanian Anniversary Arena. | |} Total: 885 - 85 - 1 ''' Pinata's Possible Drops Note! : I have been informed by some of my friends and I thought i would share. Be Aware ... Zumpe's 250 Pinata is dropping lesser All for One runes! | |} | |} Challenges '''The challenge progress resets with each active region You have only 2 days to finish the progress before it resets to Challenge #1 - #7 *38x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Creatress' Tear x3 *112x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Anniversary Arena Chip x2 *225x Shredded Crystals of Truth = 15 *375x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Festive Essence of Destruction x999 *600x Shredded Crystals of Truth = 25 *900x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Gem Bag *1275x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Creatress' Tear x5 *1725x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Extraordinary Dracanian Firework (Consumable) x5 *2250x Shredded Crystals of Truth = 35 *2850x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Creatress' Tear x8 *3540x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Crystal of Truth x250 *4100x Shredded Crystals of Truth = 45 *4275x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Gem Bag x2 *5100x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Anniversary Arena Chip x3 *6000x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Creatress' Tear x12 *7000x Shredded Crystals of Truth = Golden Pinata Truncheon Total = 120 Golden Pinata You can open the Golden Pinata with Golden Pinata Truncheon. You can get the Golden Pinata Truncheon by finishing the challenge/s progress bar. Every time you defeat Dark Dwarves they drop Shredded Crystals of Truth You can find those Dark Dwarves in Dracanian dungeons. They will be inside dungeons of one region at time. (you can find the dates HERE) Bellow ("Tips & Tricks" section) you can read the most effective way on how to finish the challenge/s in a fastest way. The Golden Pinata can contain: Gems, Draken, Festive Essences and other crap plus one of the following crappot rewards: *1x Gold Squire (Pet) *1x Celestial Dragon (Decorative Effect) *1x Pauldrons of the Ferocious Beast *777x Crystal of Truth *1x Lesser Rune Bag *250x Gold *Several Lucky Spheres Golden Pinata Buff Golden Pinatas' Location Kingshill= |-|Jarlshofn= |-|Ellonidos= |-|Andrakasch= |-|Yaltepetl= |-|Hiraja= |-|Cardhun= Achievements Event Achievements Challenge Achievements Tips & Tricks Collecting CoTs You can farm Crystals of Truth in 2 ways: *Running in normal map and open up the eggs. *Playing the Dracanian Anniversary Arena (read above) Farming Eggs Note: In this year's event version, Mysterious Anniversary Eggs are not respawning like before. You will have to leave and reset the map. The most efficient way to collect Crystals of Truth is to enter a small map (in Normal difficulty) with higher number of eggs inside and open up the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs while riding a mount and don't engage the monsters (they are low level anyway). NOTE: Foxarrific Burrow of Investigation HQ is not a good farming place. It is linear and you can get stuck by monsters, you can be slowed down by the monsters and most important - it has only 5x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Stonekeep In my opinion this map is best for farming. It is low level (normal difficulty), it is not linear and you can avoid the monsters. The most important thing is this dungeon has 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning anymore you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Tegan's Sanctuary You can select any small normal map, you can run in Tegan's Sanctuary like in the previous event version when the eggs were respawning ... it is small and it contains 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Before start opening the eggs make sure you have some of the buffs ( Phestos’ Candied Apple preferable). You can get the buffs when opening eggs or you can buy them from the shop. Set travel speed as high as you can and use the fastest equipment and mount you have. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning anymore you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Note: don't forget to have enough Egg Openers before start farming the eggs. Fastest way to finish the Challenge progress bar You can finish the Challenge by collecting Shredded Crystals of Truth from Dark Dwarves inside dungeons on all difficulties except Normal. There will be 7 challenges ... however the farming is the same. Since the challenge/s will be running for 2 days in each region, just select the smallest map in the region and run. Those Dwarven Suckers should be located near one of the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs in the dungeon. Find them ... kick their butt ... collect the progress and then reset the map. Note: You have 2 days to finish a progress bar before it resets to 0. Map farm per region Here are some map suggestions on how to finish the progress faster The stars are representing the egg's locations. Sucker Dwarves are spawning randomly on one of the egg locations Challenge #1 Stonekeep Challenge #2 Eternal Watch Challenge #3 Mount Suvius Challenge #4 The Gleaming Mountains Challenge #5 Fyrgon's Path of Fire Challenge #6 Spiky Valley Challenge #7 Parallel World Stonekeep Island Happy Hunting! XD Category:Events Category:Dracanian Anniversary